Day of the Replicas
The Day of the Replicas took place on January 5th, 2010. The first thing that anyone remembers was Varderan asking to be banned. He was, and he created a banned "clone" of himself, showing how cloning could be done. Until the Second Day of Replicas, this event had the highest number of Bannies online at one time. Attack of the Replicas Things took a turn for the worse when Var, controlling both clones, pretended that one was MV, and MT, seeing this, re-banned MV as quickly as he could. Var tried to calm MT down, saying that it was just a clone, but then something crazy happened. Bannys began appearing out of nowhere, and it even got so crazy there were up to 15 on at a time. The picture below offers some insight into the craziness. http://www.submiturpics.com/images/hrtmclpfip44xtsrejuy.png Mesonak, UK, and MT tried to figure out what was going on. Mesonak ended up kicking most of the bannys, and it appeared that they had gone away for a while. However, an odd guest kept coming back for only a second at a time, which is when this started happening. http://www.submiturpics.com/images/y2yf8rwr9nrx1wq09zwf.png Eventually, the combined kicking forces of UK, Mesonak, and MT was enough to drive the random guests and bannys away. The incident was dubbed "Day of the Replicas," by Jed, and logged in the BZPC archive. But that was not the end. The bannys came back late into the night, with the same story replaying over and over. The bannys get kicked, they go away for a little while, then they come back. None of the bannies/guests had xat IDs. They were most likely bots programmed to visit the chat and sit there. Whoever programmed the bots knew that people would freak out at the sight of them, and they did. For no reason. Soon enough, the situation escalated to a banny full house. http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ninjamaster504/TheArtOfStuff/fullhouse.png MT, Venom, Mesonak and Invictus waged a kick war with them. They appeared one by one slowly, then they were fully driven off from BZPC, and then they started attacking the safehouse, BZPC Mark 2. It was then revealed by Varderan he was the guy in charge of this, which got him kicked by Venom with the reason being RETARD. He then came back only to be in the same state as his duplicates, banned. Invictus promptly unbanned him. However, Venom gave him a 3 day ban right after, asking Invictus, "what the hell dude". Shortly after, Var was UNBANNED, because Venom is a kind person....... and he wanted Var to make his accesories. SO STOP BANNING VAR YOU IDIOTS It's not my fault! Star told me to! -Sonu Dude, its called a JOKE *cries* QQQQ Section The QQQQ arrived shortly after the event started, so he was missing crucial evidence in the solving of the mystery. This lead his to think it was a bunch of bots being sent remotely by someone, most likely MV. One of the people in the chat suggested that they were made to multiply each time they were kicked, and Q went along with the idea. JediBot's Section Jed, who was in the situation, decided as long as he didn't know who was responsible for the replicas he shouldn't blame any one person for the act. He wanted to know how it would all end, but he had to eat dinner and get of because his parents make him get off at 6:00. Who gets off a computer at 6:00?! Next day, after hearing what had happened, Jed made an RZ sprite of the silent clones. http://www.iaza.com/work/100107C/replicon27606.png Replicon There are many replicas, but the specific one JediBot had sprited was named "Replicon". Replicon is the king of all replicas who uses mind powers to force a helpless xat member to create his armies. All the replicas who disappear in the cloning process are sent directly to Replicon himself. The army is fed by the anger of those who are banned after being controlled by Replicon. He waits for his army to be complete so he can make them rob people of their xats and he can use the dancing banana smilie. As the new year was beginning, his army was growing weak from starvation. Replicon starts off every January 5th by picking a random Xat user to be the first clone creator for the year. Unfortunately for him, Var didn't say banned long enough to feed the army. All the replicas were destroyed except those created by Var. Now that he has to start over, Replicon has sworn to never pick someone from BZPC again. Next day he accidentally picked both Mange, who only made one because of his power, and Jed, who only made one because he's such a noob and couldn't figure out how to make more than one. After, JediBot glitched, giving himself complete control over his replica. He then reregistered on xat as as ReplicusMaximus so he would have his own IP address and be able to keep his future user info. Star's Section Star's Initial Reaction was to blame var, which is his usual reaction. During the confusion, he flipped out and whenever he did the clones would multiply, a cruel joke from Varderan. He Then began to calm down, and argued with QQQQ about them being robots. He then Left, while blaming Var, and warning that the Var on BZPC Mark 2, Was a clone Var was using to hack Mark 2. -Star* (Why Does) MoC (Have A Section, She Wasn't There) section (For Teh Lulz, That's Why) MoC was not present during this so MoC has no idea what happened, though MoC thought this was very funny. Category:Events